The invention relates to a front projection screen having a front side and a rear side and, viewed from the front side, successively comprising a louvre screen and a reflecting or back-scattering screen surface.
A projection screen of the type described in the opening paragraph is known from, for example, the English-language abstract of Japanese patent application JP-A 62-147444.
The projection screen described in this abstract comprises a louvre screen whose blinds are horizontally oriented so that a part of the ambient light incident from above will be absorbed. The ambient light is in fact incident on the screen from all directions. In this way, at least a part of the ambient light is prevented from reaching the viewers' space. However, the signal light comes from a well-defined direction. Provided that the projector is situated at a suitable location, the signal light will be passed unhindered by the louvre screen. The image contrast is thus enhanced by the measure described in said abstract. Furthermore, the known image projection screen has a scattering layer which is provided on the screen surface. Since the layer is present between the screen surface and the louvre screen, the viewing angle of the screen is determined by the louvre screen.